


about a girl.

by issythewizzy



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issythewizzy/pseuds/issythewizzy
Summary: laura had always thought she knew what she wanted, but now maybe she's not so sure.





	about a girl.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xoxo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xoxo/gifts).



                 Ever since she laid eyes on Danny Lawrence when she stepped foot into her English 103 class, she knew she was hooked. The way her hair fell into place (the color of it being such as a golden blazing sun to say the very least), the way she pushed up her glasses when they fell slightly down the slope of her nose, her height, which admittedly made Laura wonder if-

 _Oh yeah. English. E103. I'm at Silas for knowledge, that is the essential reason. You CANNOT, I repeat once more, **CANNOT**_ seriously _be crushing on some girl you haven't even mustered up the courage to talk to (it's distracting you this much on day 4 of school) I swear on Dumbledore riding around in rollerskates-  
_ "Well, Hollis, what's your opinion on Hawthorne's literature?" Prof. Allen raised one eyebrow and narrowed his eyes, clearly realizing at what little attention I'd been paying him.

"I- uh, um-," I stammered, wanting nothing more than to evaporate into the sky and leave behind the horrors I was experiencing at the very moment.

_This is gonna be a hell of a long hour and a half isn't it_

                                                                                                                             -

As I practically sprinted out of class, almost as fast as if I was running up the stairs after turning the lights off as a child- and OK who doesn't still do that, I pondered at what Danny had thought of that, or if she even thought anything of it at all. Grunting in frustration, I stopped and whipped out my phone ready to text Perry about the _disturbing_ events she had endured today! Overthinking was a speciality of hers, while on the other hand literature was not. Of course, my phone was dead I must've forgotten to plug it in while sleeping. Looking up, my eyes widened to a certain red-headed beauty walking over, and _GOD_ , she looked like she was freaking-

Any thoughts left flew out of the window when the girl spoke.

"Hey, Hollis was it? I enjoyed your thoughtful response to Allen's question earlier." She wore a playful smile, and her eyes sparkled with something I couldn't quite figure out.

My face practically flushed once the words she spoke clicked.

"In my defense I was up late last night binging It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia, and you see," Trailing off I looked to the side, hoping she didn't see the color of my face.

She shot a questioning look, "What does the weather in Philadelphia have to do with English 103?"

"It's a, um, show on Netflix?" _What else could what I had said possibly meant?_ I let out a tiny laugh, while she had a shade of red on her face as well.

"Oh. Huh. Well, the real reason I came over was surprisingly NOT to hear your excellent explanation of your answer you provided earlier, but to ask you if you'd maybe want to get coffee? With me?"

_No. Fucking. Way. Danny Lawrence is asking ME out on a DATE._

I blinked slowly, and tried my best to keep my cool, and blurted out, "Like in a gay type of thing?"

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> do yall want more i got plot somewhat planned but sorry for shortness


End file.
